Assets
Assets Game assets can be obtained in various ways: flash sales, trading, various competitions and airdrops. Different categories of assets provide various benefits to the player and have different needs.All the prices below are flash sale prices in TRX(basic, usually the cheapest price). Cropland Cropland is useful for growing crops like corn, carrots or barley.The speed of growing crops is the same. They only vary in size. There are 3 different sizes: Trees There are four types of trees with different water consumption and yield. All types of fruit can be turned into fruit feed in the Feed Mill. Each type of fruit will have a use in the Kitchen(soon to be introduced). Apple tree Banana tree Orange tree Papaya tree Water producing assets Water used in growing crops and fruit is provided by wells and lakes. There is no need to harvest it manually and is automatically stored in the Barn. Wells and Lakes are lvl 1 by default and can be upgraded''(soon to be introduced) upto lvl 3. To upgrade a well/lake to the next level the player needs to combine 2 of the same lvl.'' Well Wells produce 1 bucket of water per hour which can be used or sold via the Game Market. Lakes Lakes produce unlimited water for the croplands and additional 20 buckets of water per day. They can be used to fish or rent out for fishing(coming soon). Power producing assets Power will be introduced later in the game and will be used to power other assets e.g. Feed Mill. There are two types. Currently they produce Game Cards(GC). Solar panel Wind Turbine Other assets Feed Mill Feed Mill is the rarest asset in the game. There will ever be only 7 of them in the entire game. Feed Mill produces GC and grinds crops and fruit into corn, carrot and fruit feed. The fees for using the mill go directly to the owner. Tropical Island Tropical island is a GC asset. It provides a different environment to farms which is suitable for growing coconut and rubber trees and provides a base for other buildings(coming soon). Benefits: The following assets are free on the purchase of a Tropical Island. * Rubber Trees = 2 units (Each worth 1000TRX in flash sale). * Coconut Trees = 2 units (Each worth 500TRX in flash sale). * Special 3D Animal = 1unit. * A horse training center on the Island. * Special sea water fishes will be available. Additional benefits for the first 60 Tropical Island owners. * Rubber Machine = 1 unit (Worth 2500TRX in flash sale) * Rubber Trees = 3 units * Coconut Trees = 3 units Rules for Tropical Islands. * You can mark your island anywhere in the ocean with a special Island Icon. * Islands are non-refundable assets. * These assets will be integrated by September 2019 in 3D. * Total Supply = 400. House lvl 1. A house is a GC asset used to accommodate 2 superheroes. It can be leveled in a similar way to lakes/wells.